


Finally Happy

by WhoreForFluff



Series: Jobs Far Superior to Police Officer [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt Callum "Halfway" Highway, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Paramedic Callum Highway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreForFluff/pseuds/WhoreForFluff
Summary: "Ben, you able to get off work?""Um not really" Ben said into the phone, resting his hand on the open bonnet of the car he was working on. "Why?"Callum winced, "Oh, well, I know I'm meant to be getting the kids from the childminders today but we've had a call last minute and it's going to take a while"Basically Callum's a paramedic and he gets a call that really affects him and he and Ben share a moment in the kitchen. Set 9 years in the future.Warnings for the call, i dont write about it in much detail but basically a mum abandons her newborn in a bush and while the baby is fine the mum suffers a hemorrhage and ends up going unconscious once at the hospital.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Jobs Far Superior to Police Officer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Finally Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Ben and Callum have 2 adopted kids, a boy called Alex (9) and a girl called Piper (7), and live in their own house, not at the Mitchell's or the Beale's or the flat lol.
> 
> I might make a part 2 with them in bed, maybe write more about their adoptive kids and how they interact together and with Lexi? Idk tho dont expect anything sjsbsjbfdb.

"Ben, you able to get off work?"

"Um not really" Ben said into the phone, resting his hand on the open bonnet of the car he was working on. "Why?"

Callum winced, "Oh, well, I know I'm meant to be getting the kids from the childminders today but we've had a call last minute and it's going to take a while"

Ben groaned "alright well um, I dont know then, 'cause mum is at some business meeting thing, Jay and Lola are away in Ibetha or wherever, and Ian and Dad are both at work" he rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve his stress but forgetting it was covered in grease, only adding to his frustration. "What about Stuart?"

"He's at a funeral" Callum replied sounding as stressed as Ben felt, voice strained and guilt-ridden "I'm _really_ sorry Ben"

Ben sighed, he knew Callum would beat himself up over this if Ben didn't stop him "no, no, don't apologise for saving lives babe" he started pacing back and forth, trying to think of a solution. He looked over at the clock wondering if Lexi was back from school when suddenly it hit him "what about Lex? She's 16 so she'd be allowed to get them right?"

Callum was silent on the other end for a few seconds, thinking "I dont see why not, as long as we call ahead I think it'll be fine"

Ben grinned in relief and sat down at his desk "I'll ring Lexi and the minder, you focus on that call"

Callum laughed, making Ben's heart feel fuller. Even after nine years that laugh still gave Ben so much joy. "Yeah well, I'll let you get to ringing, love you"

"Love you too" Ben said, softly, before hanging up. Sometimes it amazed him how domestic he had become. His younger self never would've believed it, far too set on denying that he even liked men, never mind the idea that someone might actually love him without expecting something in return.

He rang Lexi who was more than happy to help out with her siblings (although she did ask to be payed in chips, which Ben was more than happy to provide).

"They'll probably want something to eat so give them a snack until I can get home and make them tea, and you know where their toys are right? Although you could probably keep them entertained with their cartoons" Ben told her, not realising he was rambling.

"Yes _I know_ dad, I've babysat them before, stop stressing" Lexi laughed, talking while she walked to the childminders "honestly, you worry too much"

"Uh excuse me madame, I am not _stressing_ " Ben said, affronted "I'm just a little bit concerned okay"

"Whatever you say" Lexi said in a sing song voice, not believing him at all. To her parents' dismay and her grandparents' amusement she had ended up with a perfect combination of Ben and Lola's respective sass.

 _"Anyway"_ Ben began pointedly "are you sure you're alright with this, you dont have any school work you should be getting on with?"

"Nah, nothing I cant do while I watch them" Lexi replied "why isn't Callum getting them though? I thought it's his night?"

"Yeah it is, but he got a call last minute, pretty serious apparently"

"Oh" Lexi said, silent for a moment, "well, if it's that difficult then you best treat him like a king when he gets home, sounds like he's going to need it"

Ben gasped in mock offence "uh of course I will, when do I not?"

"He has been doing a lot of the cooking recently...." Lexi trailed off, and Ben knew she had on his patented smirk.

"For your information he's going to come back to the best tea of his life"

"If you dont burn down the kitchen"

"Why you-!"

"I'm at the minders bye dad love you!"

With that she hung up, leaving Ben gasping like a fish out of water.

~~~~~~

He walked into the kitchen an hour later to sounds of explosions, cartoon voices yelling, and his three kids all giggling coming in from the living room. He smiled gratefully, tonight could have been a disaster but instead he finished all his work at the arches and got a reminder of how great his family was. He had three amazing kids who loved one another and a husband who was devoted to him. It didnt seem real sometimes, the perfection making him fearful of when it would all come crashing down around him. He tried not to think like that though, and Callum was always there when he sank too far into that hole.

He washed his hands and arms in the kitchen sink, scrubbing off all the grease. Once he was sure it was all gone he started looking through the cupboards to see what he could make. While searching he heard Lexi walk through and felt her chin hook over his shoulder. She was around his height now, although Ben vehemently denied that she was taller (she was).

"Alex and Piper alright?"

"Yeah they're fine, I gave them tea so don't worry about that"

"Oh thanks, what did you give them?"

"Just some chicken nuggets and chips" she replied, before switching the topic "they were more than happy to see me when I picked them up, couldn't wait to spend the night with me" she stated, proudly

Ben laughed, hearing how well his kids got on filling him with warmth. They had adopted Alex at three six years ago, and had been afraid Lexi wouldnt like him, having been an only child for a decade. They couldnt have been more wrong though, with Lexi taking him firmly under her wing, and then doing the same for Piper a year later when she was only two. When Ben asked her why she took to them so easily she just looked at him confused and asked "how could I not love them?" 

(Needless to say Ben shed a few tears that night).

"Well in that case we might have to make you picking them up a more regular thing, since you're so good at it" Ben teased, pulling out ingredients.

"I am good at it!" She cried, affronted, "and I'd really actually like that, I feel like I hardly see them anymore with school" she burried her head into Ben's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, their positions not too dissimilar to Ben and Kathy's in the kitchen all those years ago.

Ben hummed, Lexi had turned out to be a bit of a brainiac, top of her class in all her subjects. Ben was of course proud of her but he didn't like how much strain the workload put on her. "Well how about we decide on some days you can get them when Callum gets back, eh?"

Lexi smiled into Ben's shoulder "yeah, I'd like that"

A silence went by as Ben pulled out ingredients and Lexi stayed hanging on his shoulders, until eventually she broke it.

"Whatever you're making better be up to royal standards" she teased, grinning.

"And when is my cooking ever not, huh?" Ben replied, knocking her head gently with his own.

"I dont know dad, last weeks lasagna was..." she trailed off, and even without looking at her Ben knew she was holding back laughter.

"That's it, no chips for you tomorrow" Ben stated, causing Lexi to gasp and grip him tightly.

"No, dad I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I love your lasagna, even more than Cal's!"

"Wow, my lasagna must be terrible if you like your dad's more"

Both Mitchell's whipped their heads around to where Callum was standing, having just walked through the kitchen door. That proved to be a bad idea as their heads collided painfully, causing them to break apart, both groaning and holding their heads.

"Dad, ow!" Lexi whined "Callum tell him off"

Callum laughed at them both, and gently pulled Lexi's hand away from the side of her head, looking it over. "You're fine, doubt it'll even bruise"

Ben scoffed and said "I dont know why you're laughing, you caused this!"

"Uh, and what did I do?"

"You surprised us!" Lexi exclaimed, quickly redirecting her annoyance, arms crossed and her face in a scowl.

"It is not my fault you two didnt hear me come in" Callum said, still smiling.

"Ugh whatever, you both owe me chips" Lexi stated, before walking out, dramatically swinging the door open and shut.

"Yeah, you owe me as well" Ben said, his annoyance fading, and walked much more calmly than Lexi over to Callum. He tucked himself into a hug, arms sliding around Callum's shoulders and tucking his face into Callum's neck. He hummed happily when Callum's arms wrapped his waist "How was work?"

He felt Callum tense slightly, before melting back into the hug "hard. Last call really wiped me out"

Ben pulled back slightly so he could see Callum's face, arms still hanging loosely around his husband's neck "why, what happened?"

Callum looked apprehensive, chewing his lip slightly before he taking a deep breath "This girl was out um, running when she found a, uh, a newborn in a bush, looked like he'd been left for a couple of hours"

"Ah" Ben breathed out, not really sure what to say "what about mum?"

Callum pressed his lips together and exhaled through his nose, shakily "police found her about 15 minutes after we got to the baby, crying on a park bench. She really botched cutting the cord and suffered a lot of blood loss, I was surprised she wasn't dead when we got there"

"That's awful" Ben brought him back into the hug, hand at the back of his head, stroking his hair. They stood like that, quiet, for a couple of minutes before Callum spoke up again.

"The baby was fine" he began, voice muffled by Ben's top as he spoke into the crook of his neck. Ben kissed his shoulder and waited for him to continue. "Just a bit cold and had a few scratches from the branches, was hardly crying. If anything the runner was more upset" he laughed slightly, before hugging Ben closer "the mum though, she-" Callum paused, voice hitching, and Ben just held him tighter "-she went into shock from the blood loss, postpartum hemorrhage I think, and when we left her with the hospital team she wasn't conscious. I dont know, I just wish I could've done more for her"

"Don't you go feeling guilty" Ben said, voice firm. He knew Callum's head was about to go down the route of self-blame "without you she and her baby probably would be dead"

He pulled Callum's head up so he could look him in the eyes "darling you did great today, that kid has got a future now because of you"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!" Ben interrupted, not giving Callum any room to self-deprecate "you are a good paramedic and you did good things today, okay?"

Callum smiled gratefully, blushing at the praise "okay" he agreed.

"Alright" Ben said, "now come here you" and with that he pulled Callum's head back onto his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

They stood like that for for a while, just embracing one another. Eventually Callum drew back, love dancing in his eyes, and said "thank you, you're too good to me"

Ben started up at him, heart filled to the brim of the same love and replied "I'm just repaying the favour, you deserve the world for everything you've done for me"

Callum laughed and leaned in to kiss Ben, communicating all the gratitude and love he couldn't express through words, and Ben replied with all the same.

After a moment they broke apart, and Callum's eyes landed on the food Ben had put on the counter "I take it you're cooking tonight?"

"Yep, Lexi told me I have to treat you like a king tonight"

Callum laughed loudly at that, before saying "Won't need to phone the fire brigade again will I?"

Ben hit his chest playfully, "rude! I swear you and Lexi co-ordinate your bullying towards me! Said the same thing to me earlier and all"

Callum took his arms off Ben's waist and wrapped them around his neck "maybe we wouldn't bully you if you hadn't _actually_ set the kitchen on fire that one time, or the time before that, or the time-"

"Okay! Okay, I'm a bad cook, no need to rub it in" Ben exclaimed, placing his hands on Callum's hips "anyways, we best go see the kids, they'll be dying to tell us about their day"

"Ah you're right, I'll put their tea on first though, bed time's in an hour" Callum said, eyes drifting to the clock

"Lexi already took care of that, and you've had a long enough day, so you go in there and I'll make you, me, and Lex something"

"Alright, call me if you need help though" Callum grinned cheekily, before giving Ben a quick peck before he could say anything.

"Yeah yeah, go on you" Ben replied, hitting Callum playfully as he slipped through the door.

As he got to cooking he listened to the kids' excited shrieks and Lexi and Callum's laughter drift in from the living room, making him smile so wide it almost hurt.

It may have taken him a while to get here, and he might still not believe it was real, but his life really was perfect, he really had achieved the family unit he had always dreamed of.

He really was finally _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other jobs you think Callum would be more suited for pls let me know!
> 
> I'm bisexualballum on tumblr so come say hey if you want!


End file.
